Alex Mason
The Sith Lord Alex Mason, also known as Darth Reaper, a powerful Dark Lord within the New Sith Empire which had been formed by Darth Rain a former Jedi Master Alex is a decendent from a long line of Powerful Dark Side users which decend from the Smith Family Line; most known is Darth Revan. Unlike most of his ancestors, Alex Mason is the first to be like Revan, one who is not easily fooled by the typical ways of the Jedi, and he has proved such during the first stages of his entry into the New Sith War's. Alex was granted the title Darth after he had defeated his Master in a duel, however he was not allowed to kill his Master, as a result Alex took the name; Darth Reaper, since a Jedi once called him the Reaper of the Battle-Field. During the New Sith War's, Reaper grew bored of the New Sith Empire and its intrest in contuing a war against a Broken Republic, and he left to begin forming his own plans. Eventually he created a machine which could transport him from one era to the next. ''Early Life Before being taken to be trained as a Sith, Alex Mason was a child too a Rich Family on the Planet Dormund Kaas, however Alex hated his perants, and such bitterness was sensed at the arrival of Darth Rivan, who killed Alex's perants, and took him from the wreckage of what was his home. Life as a Sith During Alex's training, Darth Rivan revealed many secrets of the Sith Empire to him, which was restricted until he was at the title of Darth, Rivan did not acknowledge the Dark Lord of the Sith rules and began training Alex in order to take over the Empire, due to Alex's rare gifts to the force such as Battle Meditation, and mastery of Force Form's during his early training, Darth Rivan ensured that Alex would be the perfect Apprentice. As his training continued, he and his master where eventually sent into the fray of the New Sith War's. Its is unknown at what year Reaper was granted title Sith Lord, or when he took Darth to his name. New Sith War's During the new Sith War's, the only known Battle's that Reaper fought in was the Battle of Coruscant, and the Engagement on Tatooine, both which turned to be victory for himself and led him to find his future Apprentice; Edge. Eventually however, using a Mchine he'd invented he left the known Era of the new Sith War's, followed by Edge, and they found themselves on Earth just after the ending of the Clone Wars, but with a differance; Anakin killed Palpatine due to the intervention of Revan Smith, the latest decendent of the Smith Line of that Era. The Discovery Era During his start in the New Era, he took his First Apprentice of his new life; Edge, and plotted to use the CIS Remnant's to aid his cause against the Jedi and Galactic Republic, his plan was to end everything the Jedi and Republic stood for to ensure a real galaxy without Jedi. Though things did not start of well, he was led to Grievous, remaining Leader of the CIS. 'Post-Clone War's/Proxy Battle's' The Proxy Battle's along the Outer-Rim where series of battle's which where attempting to end the CIS Remnant's and destroy the remains of the Clone War's itself, the attempt was to capture or kill General Grievous. Battle of Raxus Prime As the first major move, Reaper and his Apprentice arrived at the planet Raxus Prime, and where forced to land aboard a Republic Flag-Ship known as; Silver Crystal which they would eventually steal from the Jedi, when the arrived they where taken to a Civilian Section of the ship, but it wouldn't be long before Grievous was brought aboard, and this forced their hand, and they launched an attack on the Jedi, they where quick to defeat the active Jedi General's and Clone Trooper's, once they'd left the Jedi in an escape Pod, the Silver Crystal made its move as the lead ship of the CIS and Reaper's Empire, and headed to Earth. 'The Start of a New War' As the start of Reaper's Empire, Darth Reaper plotted his move's carefully, and began training his Apprentice while on route to the Earthling Capitol; Earth, once at Earth the Reaper Empire and CIS met with the People's Republic of China, and made an Alliance, this started off the first battles of the War. The Great War The Great War was a battle which was fought between the Galactic Republic, The Allies and the Jedi against the Reaper's Empire and the Alliance of Communisum, though the People's Republic of China believed Reaper's Empire to be aiding them destroy the Capatilist State's, they where unaware of the true motives. The First Battle of the War was set in Washington D.C. the United State's Capitol. 'First Year's of the War 2045 and 19 BBY' The First Year's of the Great War where multi-battle's across the American Continent and the Asian Continent, with a few battle's fought at the Galactic Republic's Home and Capitol; Coruscant. 'Battle of Washington D.C. The Battle of Washington was named the Bloodiest Battle in American History as it was fought from the start with only American Force's against Reaper's Empire and the People's Republic of China, the Washington Defence was out-matched against the Armies of Chinese Soldiers and Battle Droid's, eventually the American's where being pushed back forcing them in the direction of the White House. However a timely arrival of the British S.A.S was able to aid the American Defence's and begin fighting back against the Invading Force's, these soldiers fought the enemy back enough to allow more soldiers to bolster the defence's of the American Army. Eventually the Galactic Republic arrived with an Army of Clone Trooper's and with their help they pushed the Invader's out of Washington, as the Chinese and Reaper's Empire retreated, a duel between Darth Reaper and Cody Fitron began. ''Duel in Washington'' The Duel in Washington was during the Military Retreat of the Chinese and Reaper's Empire, this is where Reaper revealed that he would be Thousand's of year's old if he hadn't used a Machine he'd invented to get him to the current Era. However the duel ended with neither fighter killed or injured. Second Battle of Washington D.C. With only a few days passed since the first attempt, the People's Republic of China brought in extra force's as well as the new allies, Republic of Vietnam, and they began preping for another attack on the U.S Capitol City, when the attack was launched, they started off with little to no problem's as they engaged against American Force's. However they eventually got into heavy resistance when a Jedi Master arrived with Clone Force's, Reaper attempted to lure the Jedi into a trap, but failed to draw him to it, and he watched as Chinese Bombing Planes began bombing runs over Washington, once clear he gave orders to his Apprentice to attack the White House directly. Eventually more Republic Force's arrived at Washington and began destroying the Reaper Empire, CIS, Vietnamese and Chinese Force's, thus forcing Reaper to retreat. Even with a Republic Victory, Republic force's didn't halt their attacks and continued even as they retreated, this caused many soldiers and droids to get left behind as they retreated to escape the U.S Border. Power's and Abilities Darth Reaper's mastery over the uses of the Force is driven from his experience with the New Sith War's, he was known for his uses of Force Choke and Force Grip, since his was infamous for his uses of the force, many Jedi feared him on the Battle-Field, as well as in duels, resulting in the nick-name Reaper of the Battle-Field. Darth Reaper was also known to have mastered the Jedi Mind Trick as well as a more advanced version; Dominate Mind, his was also able to use the force to launch massive wave's of energy to clear anything around him, Reaper was also known to use Force Drain in combat, as well as Force Speed and Force Deflection. Reaper was known to have mastered all of the Telekenetic Styles of Force Combat, and was renowed for it on the battle field, Reaper was a very evil person and wouldn't hesitate to murder inoccent's if they where in his way. Other Force Power's included Force Repulse, Force Aura, Flashburn, Force Blinding and Force Re-Direction, due to Reaper's exprience against Jedi he even learnt to use the force in such a way he was able to de-activate a lightsaber if he wished to kill a Jedi without engaging them in a Duel. Reaper was also a master of Lightsaber Combat, again due to his exprience on the battke-field during the New Sith War's, he was known to have mastered Shii-Sho, Soresu, Ataru, Djem-So and an unorthdox version of Shien, however he improved on his combat style so much that he was able to utilizes two Lightsabers in a reverce style, which gave him a greater advantage over Jedi in a duel since its not expected on the battle-field or in a Lightsaber Duel. Reaper was also capreble of using a single Lightsaber as well, he had changed his ways but he remained with knowledge that he can use two or one to keep his advantage's in combat. Trait's and Personalities''' Darth Reaper was known for his Aggression, and rage on the battle field during the New Sith War's, he was a very dangerous person to fight against, he was very ruthless and showed no mercy even to his own soldiers if ever they where just in his way. Darth Reaper eventually found a way to enter an era where the Sith had been destroyed, and planed to raise his own Empire within that Era, so he left the New Sith War's to an era which the Clone War's had just ended, he put up an act that he was a civilian for a short time, which he was able to fool even Jedi Master's such as Revan Smith during the initial arrival at Raxus Prime. ﻿ Category:People